The Final Bow
by hollytiger
Summary: Puck and Quinn's wedding. Rachel throws several revelations at the New Directions while reading a letter from Finn at the reception. How I would like the Glee Series Finale to go about. Will be a few chapters, including an epilouge. Pairings: Quick, Samcedes, Brittana, Klaine, Tike, Kartie, Wemma, and several Finchel mentions (because I miss Cory).
1. The Ceremony

The Final Bow

by

hollytiger

_Summary: Puck and Quinn's wedding. Rachel throws several revelations at the New Directions while reading a letter from Finn at the reception. How I would like the Glee Series Finale to go about. Will be a few chapters, including an epilouge. Pairings: Quick, Samcedes, Brittana, Klaine, Tike, Kartie, Wemma, and several Finchel mentions (because I miss Cory)._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to the genius that is Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk. Cheers._

Chapter 1 The Ceremony

She stands in front of the full-length mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles of her chic-modern yet designer dress. A sigh escapes her lips as Rachel makes last minute adjustments to the train. Mercedes is retouching her hair, and Santana and Brittney collect the bouquets from the box. Tina was fiddling with her nails in nervousness.

"What's wrong, Momma?" Mercedes asked Quinn. "You not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, not at all," murmured Quinn, secretly brushing her hand along the small bump in front of her stomach. She hadn't even told the girls about "Oopsie Baby Number Two" yet, and was surprised they hadn't figured it out yet.

"Then what's wrong?" Rachel replied.

"Just that I wish Beth was here," sighed Quinn. "I wanted her to be the flower girl so bad, and no matter how many times I asked your mom, Rach, she never replied. It's like she doesn't want Beth to know her real parents anymore. Even Puck was pissed about it."

A knock came at the door.

"Quinnie?" came Judy Fabray's voice. "Can we come in?"

"Sure Mom," Quinn replied. The door to the Bridal room opened and Judy Fabray and Ruth Puckerman stepped in, followed by Puck's sister.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," said Sarah, "Mom took forever." She glared at the older woman and Quinn laughed.

"That's okay, Sarah," said Quinn. "We're just about ready."

"We have a little something for you," said Judy.

"Oh Mom," Quinn replied breathlessly as Judy held up a small box.

"Just to keep up with the tradition," Judy replied. "The something old was your great-grandmother's handkerchief." Quinn pulled out a white and embroidered handkerchief out of the box.

"Oh it's pretty," said Quinn, handing it to Rachel so the other girls could see.

"And then the something new is a little something that Ruth and I both chipped in for as a gift for our daughter," Judy smiled. Quinn's hormones were definitely kicking in. Tears were flowing down Quinn's face as she opened a small jeweler's box to find a brand new Pearl necklace. Her old one had lost meaning since it had been a gift from her estranged father before Beth was born.

"I know you won't wear your old one, so we thought it was time to get you a new necklace since you and Puck are getting a fresh start and a new beginning," Judy continued as she wiped away Quinn's tears with the handkerchief.

"I'm so glad I wore waterproof mascara," laughed Quinn. "Thank you Mommy, thank you Ruth, I will cherish this greatly."

"And something blue," said Ruth, reaching into the box, pulling out to the girl's amusement, a light blue garter. Santana let out a wolf-whistle as the girls hooted and hollered.

"I can't wait to see Puckerman's face when he goes head first for that," winked Santana to Quinn and Quinn blushed.

"Wait, there's nothing else in the box," Quinn asked. "You two forgot the something borrowed."

"Well, that part was too big to fit in the box," Ruth said, walking back over to the door. As she opened it, Quinn let out a loud gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. Puck and the boys were standing there with the one person she hoped would come.

"MOMMY!"

Quinn burst into tears as she and Beth, dressed in a pretty white flower girl dress and carrying a white basket, launched their selves at each other.

"Beth, oh Beth, oh I've missed you my sweet baby girl," said Quinn as she cried profusely into her daughter's shoulder.

"Momma sent me to come stay with you and Daddy and be the flower girl," said Beth.

"Oh, oh we're so glad you came," Quinn said as she hugged Beth tighter.

"Don't be smothering my daughter now, Babe," said Puck teasingly as Beth hugged Puck and Puck picked her up.

"You mean OUR daughter," glared Quinn, her arms crossed over her chest. "You forget who carried her for eight and a half miserable months and then proceeded to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out something the size of an orange, if that, with no drugs whatsoever."

"Alright, alright," grumbled Puck as his and Rachel's rabbi from the synagogue came in. "Okay, can we sign the Ketubah now?"

"Of course," smiled Quinn.

"Who are the two witnesses?" asked the rabbi. "Rachel, I assume you're one?"

"Yes," said Rachel.

"I'm the other one," said Sam, fulfilling his best man duties.

"Alright," said the rabbi as he laid out the Ketubah that Puck and Quinn had Artie design. While the ceremony itself was going to be non-denominational, Ruth insisted that they still have a Ketubah for the home and be married under a chuppah. "I will read the Ketubah and then Noah and Quinn will sign, followed by Rachel and Samuel and then me." The rabbi cleared his throat.

"We witness that on the 26th day of the week, of the month of March, in the year 2016, corresponding to the day of Saturday, here in Lima, Ohio, United States of America, the bride, Lucy Quinn Fabray, daughter of Ms. Judy Fabray, and the groom, Noah Puckerman, son of Ms. Ruth Puckerman, entered into this sacred marriage covenant.

"Standing together hand in hand they said to each other: "As beloveds and friends we choose to walk life's path together. We pledge to be equal partners, loving friends, and supportive companions all throughout our life. We promise to build a harmonious relationship of equality. We shall respect each other's uniqueness and help one another grow to our fullest potential.

"As we share life's experiences, we vow to create an intimacy that will enable us to express our innermost thoughts and feelings; to be sensitive to each other's needs; to share life's joys; to comfort each other through life's sorrows; to challenge each other to achieve intellectual and physical fulfillment as well as spiritual and emotional tranquility.

"We will build a home together and fill it with laughter, empathy, faith, imagination, trust, friendship, companionship and love; a home in which holidays and heritage are celebrated in accordance with Jewish and Christian cultures and traditions, and respect is fostered for the cultures of both our families. May our love provide us with the freedom to be ourselves and the courage to follow our mutual and individual paths. May we live each day as the first, the last, the only day we will have with each other. We joyfully enter into this covenant and solemnly accept the obligations herein."

Quinn and Puck signed their names on the respective lines of the Ketubah, followed by Rachel and Sam, who signed on the witness lines. The rabbi signed his name in his spot and smiled.

"Mazel Tov, you two," said the rabbi, shaking Puck and Quinn's hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another ceremony to attend."

"Thank you very much Rabbi," said Puck.

"My pleasure, Noah, see you tomorrow at Temple?"

"We'll be there," Quinn assured him somewhat. She then lowered her voice and whispered to Puck, "If we manage to pull ourselves away from our bed." Puck's eyes lit up gleefully at this proclamation, knowing full well that Quinn's pregnancy hormones made her a sex maniac.

"See you two out there," said Sam, clapping a hand on Puck's back and hugging Quinn. The others hugged Puck and Quinn and took their places, leaving the two alone with Beth.

"So about you, young lady, how did you manage to end up here?" asked Quinn.

"I can answer that," said Puck. "Shelby called me a few days ago. Apparently, she had changed her number and forgot to tell us. I had told her that you had texted and called her about the wedding and she had immediately apologized and told me about changing her number. Apparently some guy was stalking her and calling her repeatedly. Then she told me that she was flying to London for a long-term job. Beth was going to stay with Shelby's brother and sister-in-law until she got back, but then I told her that if she agreed to let Beth be a part of our wedding, that we would watch her for the time she was gone and get to know her better."

"How long is Shelby's job?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"She didn't think it would be fair to move Beth overseas and change schools for something that might only be for a year if not two," said Puck.

"A whole year?" Quinn replied.

"Yep, I'm yours for a WHOLE year," said a grinning Beth. "My teacher said that's a really long time!"

"It is a long time," smiled Quinn as she looked at Puck, who nodded in approval. "Beth, sweetie, we don't want you to feel like you're going to be a burden, but Daddy and I wanted to let you know, that in about six months, you're going to be a big sister."

"I am?" Beth asked gleefully, grinning widely and flashing her smile. Quinn noticed that Beth's two front teeth were missing.

"You are," smiled Quinn.

"Yaye!" said Beth, hugging Quinn. "Mommy, I asked Santa Claus back in December if he could give you and Daddy a baby brother or sister for me. It's late but it's coming true!"

"Well Monkey Face, the timing was right," said Puck. "Santa told us about your wish you know."

"Did he really?" asked Beth with a grin as the three headed out onto the Ranch's lush lawn.

"He sure did, Monkey Face," said Puck. "He told us so that Mommy and Daddy could-OW! Q, what was that for?"

"You are not giving our daughter the birds and the bees talk right now!" Quinn glared at him angrily as they walked across the grass to where their wedding ceremony would take place. The weather had lucked out, and it was a balmy seventy degrees and sunny and the two had moved forward with their outdoor wedding as planned.

"What's the birds and the bees talk?" Beth asked Quinn.

"Not right now, Sweetie," said Quinn. "We'll tell you at a more appropriate time."

"Oh okay," said Beth.

"And don't tell anyone about the baby, Daddy and I are going to make an announcement at the reception," Quinn continued.

"Okay," said Beth. They arrived at the ceremony site to see their friends and family gathered for the occasion. Mercedes was standing near the Chuppah, the McKinley Jazz Band backing her up as she sang "Can't Help Falling In Love". Roderick, Mason, Spencer, Artie, Mike, Kurt, and Blaine walked down first, followed by Jake and Sam, escorting Ruth and Judy to their seats before standing near the Chuppah with the guys. Then, one by one, Jane, Madison, Kitty, Brittney, Tina, Santana, Sarah and finally Rachel, joined Mercedes on their side of the Chuppah.

"Okay sweetie," said Quinn to Beth, "go ahead, your turn."

"Okay," said Beth. She walked down the aisle runner that was placed between the rows of chairs, the guests smiling. A few seemed confused as to who the little girl was, as there was no mention of a flower girl in the program. Will and Emma were dumbfounded to see Beth walking down the aisle, strewing rose petals along the runner as Emma bounced Danny on her knee.

"Em, is that, is that Beth?" Will whispered to her.

"I think so," Emma whispered back. "Look how big she got." She looked down at their two year old son, who was already making googly eyes at the little girl.

"Don't even think about it, kiddo, she's too old for you," teased Emma with a wink to Rachel, who was smiling at Danny and waving at him.

"Maybe in twelve years buddy," Will said to Danny.

As Beth ran over to Judy and sat with her after reaching the end of the aisle, the jazz band began to play the Bridal march. Quinn adjusted Puck's tie on his uniform one more time as Puck placed her veil in front of her face and held his arm out to her. Quinn took his arm and the two of them walked down the aisle. Puck's Air Force buddies stood in the row with Ruth in their dress blues. They were the Saber team that would perform the Saber Arch. Puck grinned at his friend Kevin, a Tech Sargent and fellow recruiter, who was the Senior Saber Bearer who would tap Quinn on the behind with his saber. He was the only one that Puck gave permission to since Kevin had met Quinn before. The two reached the Chuppah, where the Air Force chaplain stood waiting to officiate the ceremony. As the jazz band ended the Bridal March, the chaplain smiled and motioned to the guests to sit down.

"You may be seated," she said. "Welcome friends and family. We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Quinn and Noah. We are here to share in their commitment to one another, to offer our love and support to this union, and to allow Quinn and Noah to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. Quinn and Noah would like to thank you for being here today and ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is affirm the love you have for one another in the presence of your friends and family. The symbolic vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, You know all those things that we've promised, and hoped, and dreamed – well, I meant it all, every word. Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Before this moment you have been many things to one another – acquaintance, friend, companion, even teacher, for you have learned much from one another these past few years. Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same. For after today you shall say to the world – This is my husband. This is my wife."

The chaplain turned to Judy.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Judy, standing up and blowing a kiss to Quinn as she sat back down. The chaplain turned to Ruth.

"And who gives this man to this woman?"

"I do," Ruth replied and she sat back down.

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. We, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. With our care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today. Will you, Quinn and Noah's friends and family, surround them in love, offer them the joys of your friendship, and your support in their marriage? If so, respond with we will."

"We will," replied everyone in attendance.

"It is now time for bride and groom to make a commitment to one another," said the chaplain. "Noah, Quinn, face each other and join hands." Puck and Quinn faced each other and took each other's hands.

"Quinn, do you take Noah to be your wedded husband? To love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," smiled Quinn.

"Noah, do you take Quinn to be your wedded wife? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Puck, grinning at Quinn.

"The rings please?" the chaplain asked Sam. Sam pulled the two rings out from the front pocket of his tuxedo and placed them on the chaplain's Bible. Quinn and Puck took each other's ring in their hands.

"Quinn, place Noah's ring on his finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you," said Quinn, sliding the large silver band on Puck's hand.

"Noah, place Quinn's ring on her finger and repeat after me," motioned the chaplain. "I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you," replied Puck, smiling as he slid the ring on Quinn's hand.

"Let these rings be a symbol of the never-ending love you have promised to one another," said the chaplain. "By the power vested in me, the United States Air Force, and the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Puck lifted Quinn's veil up and set it back carefully, and then gently took her face in his hands and their lips met in a sweet kiss. The current and former New Directions whooped and hollered as the guests cheered and clapped as Quinn deepened the kiss.

"Okay you two, it's not a Big Red commercial!" Kurt butted in as Puck and Quinn seemed to be getting handsy. "And for goodness sake, your six-year old daughter is watching!"

The crowd roared with laughed as Puck and Quinn pulled away embarrassed and Santana waggled her eyebrows at Quinn as the newlyweds turned to face their friends and family.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a tradition in the Air Force we ask that you please rise from your seat and gather just beyond the chairs so that the Sabre Arch may be formed to announce the bride and groom."

The guests and the bridal party sans Puck and Quinn headed towards the open grass behind the ceremony site while Kevin and the rest of Puck's Air Force buddies lined up for the Sabre Arch, staring first at the guests and the rest of the bridal party.

""Center Face!" called out Kevin. The six uniformed men turned and faced each other.

"Draw sabers!" The six drew their sabers and held them in front of their faces.

"Arch Sabers!" Kevin continued and the six formed a large arch with their sabers. Puck and Quinn walked up to the Sabre Arch and Kevin spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Senior Airman and Mrs. Noah Puckerman!" said Kevin. The crowd cheered and clapped as Puck and Quinn walked through the arch. Kevin and his and Puck's friend Jeff, who was facing him, placed their sabers in front of the couple before they could pass them.

"Halt!" said Kevin teasingly to Puck, who rolled his eyes and Quinn giggled. "A toll is required for passage through." The guests laughed as Puck leaned over towards Jeff jokingly and Jeff slugged Puck jokingly in the arm.

"Not me dude, your wife!' said Jeff. Puck grinned and leaned over kissed Quinn and Kevin and Jeff raised their swords, allowing them to pass through. Kevin tapped Quinn on her butt with his saber.

"Welcome to the Air Force, Ma'am!" Kevin said teasingly and everyone laughed.

"Carry sabers!" Kevin continued. The six placed their sabers back in their holders with a click and Kevin commanded, "Rear face!" The six turned back to the guests and Puck and Quinn. Puck saluted his friends, who saluted him back.

"Thank you everyone, for making this day so magical for Quinn and I," said Puck as Beth came up to her parents. "Quinn and I ask that if you are not part of the McKinley High New Directions, current or alumni, to please head into the bar area of the main building for our pre-reception festivities until the reception begins. Please eat as many appetizers and drink the booze provided responsibly. This means you Kevin. Remember Barcelona?"

The guests laughed as Kevin put his hand over his face in embarrassment and Jeff and the other four laughed, remembering how hungover Kevin was after a night out on the town.

"Yes Sir!" saluted Kevin mockingly and then he hugged Puck in a manly hug.

"Congrats dude," said Kevin.

"Thanks Bro," said Puck, fist-bumping him. As Kevin, Jeff and the rest of the guests headed inside for the pre-reception, Puck turned to the members of the New Directions. Will and Emma had already headed inside with Danny.

"Well you guys," said Puck. "We did it!"

"Yaye!" clapped Mercedes and Tina as the others cheered, hugging their friends.

"It's about time you two," said Rachel.

"Yeah, we're really happy for you guys," said Sam.

"Guys, we wanted you to be the first ones we told, before everyone else," said Quinn as Puck picked up Beth.

"What?" asked Kitty, looking puzzled.

"Well, first off, Beth is going to live with Puck and I for a year, maybe two, while Shelby is working on the West End in London," said Quinn.

"Aw, that's so nice of her to do that!" said Madison and Mason in unison.

"Seriously guys, your freaky twin thing still creeps me out," Puck shuddered.

"Secondly," continued Quinn, giving Puck an evil glare, "Puck and I have to sell the apartment and get a house since Beth's living with us for awhile."

"It's plenty big enough, isn't it?" asked Kurt.

"Actually, we're short a bedroom and a bathroom than what we should be living in right now," said Quinn. "Puck and I need more room for our growing family."

Quinn's words dawned on Rachel immediately and she squealed, hugging Quinn.

"Are you serious," muttered Kurt in shock.

"Oh my Lord, you're pregnant?" asked Mercedes. "I assume this was another accidental pregnancy, am I correct?"

"Yes, you were correct that day in the auditorium, Cedes," nodded Puck.

"The baby will be born sometime in September," said Quinn with a smile as the others clapped and congratulated the newlyweds.

"Congrats you guys, this is so exciting!" said Brittney.

"Beth, what do you think about being a big sister?" Sam asked the blonde girl as she held on to Puck.

"I want a brother to annoy!" said Beth, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Also, before we go take pictures and go into the reception, there's one, well, two other things we wanted to warn you guys about," said Puck.

"Yeah, first, Puck and I have already talked about it, and we haven't told Mr. Schue yet and don't plan to until the baby's born, but if the baby is a boy, we're naming him William Finn Puckerman and we wanted your guys' approval," said Quinn, looking specifically at Rachel.

"I think Finn would be honored, and Mr. Schue too," said Rachel, hugging her best friend.

"Also, Rach, remember that box of stuff that Carole found in Finn's closet? All the letters he wrote to you?" asked Puck.

"Yeah," said Rachel.

"There was also a letter in there addressed to Quinn and I," said Puck, pulling a semi-yellowed envelope out of his breast pocket. "We told Sam not to prepare a speech, because Finn had already written one."

"Are you serious?" Tina asked as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Apparently, he knew Quinn and I were going to get married," said Puck. "See? Look what he wrote on the envelope."

The group crowded around and saw Finn's neat handwriting on the envelope. _To Puck and Quinn, do NOT open this until your guys' wedding day at the reception! I love you both. Finn_

"How in the world did he know?" asked Santana.

"He just knew, just like we all knew that he was supposed to marry Rachel," said Quinn, putting an around her friend as tears fell from Rachel's face. She handed Rachel her handkerchief.

"Thanks," laughed Rachel tearfully.

"Anyways, there's going to be an empty chair next to yours, Rach, and we want you to read Finn's letter to us. Please?" asked Puck.

"Yes, I'll do it," said Rachel, nodding and dabbing her eyes with Quinn's handkerchief. She sighed. "And I already know what this is. The letter will explain to you guys everything but I can't say what it's about. I miss him so much."

"We miss him too, but he's here with us right now and always will be," said Mike, putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah," said Tina, nodding.

"Group hug you guys," said Sam.

"Aww, group hug!" said Rachel and everyone squeezed in for a giant hug.


	2. Reception Revelations Part 1

Chapter 2 Reception Revelations Part 1

After Puck, Quinn, and the others went to take group pictures, they headed into the main building, waiting to be introduced by Will, who was MCing the reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you do not know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Will Schuester, and I had the honor and privilege of being Puck and Quinn's Spanish slash History teacher at McKinley, as well as their Glee Club Advisor, Mentor, and second father to both of them. They asked me to host the reception tonight so without further ado, I would like to introduce the wedding party.

First, the mother of the groom, Ms. Ruth Puckerman! And the mother of the bride, Ms. Judy Fabray! Please welcome the Bridal party and friends of Puck and Quinn, your current and former New Directions. Mason and Madison McCarthy! Jane Heyward and Roderick, Kitty Wilde and Spencer Porter, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, Artie Abrams and Brittney Pierce-Lopez, Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Santana Lopez-Pierce, and Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson-Hummel. We also have the brother and sister of the groom, Jake Puckerman and Sarah Puckerman. Also, please welcome the Maid of Honor Rachel Berry and the Best Man, Sam Evans!"

The crowd clapped and cheered after each pair was announced and they entered the lavish reception hall.

"Now, some of you may have been confused as to why the flower girl was not listed in the program," Will continued. "They gave this beautiful little lady up for adoption after they had her, and I was told that a few days ago, Puck was asked by Beth's adoptive mother if Puck and Quinn would take care of her for a year or two while she worked out of the country and they agreed if Beth could participate in their wedding to which Beth's adoptive mother agreed. Puck and Quinn also asked if I could introduce Beth alongside them. So ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce you to the flower girl, Miss Beth Corcoran, and her newly married parents, Senior Airman and Mrs. Noah Puckerman!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the newlyweds walked into the room, both of them holding one of Beth's hands.

"Dinner will be served momentarily, but first, we ask that Puck and Quinn dance their first dance," said Will. "The music tonight will be provided by the McKinley High New Directions and Alumni and I would like to welcome Santana Lopez-Pierce and Brittney Pierce-Lopez to the stage as they sing for their best friends, with the current New Directions backing them up."

The guests applauded as Puck and Quinn made their way to the middle of the dance floor and Beth went over to sit with Rachel as Santana spoke.

"Hi everyone, before we sing, we just want to congratulate Puck and Quinn. They've been our best friends since 9th grade, and I remember Quinn catching her first glimpse of Puck on the football field and uttering the words, 'I think I just saw my future husband'. They've danced around each other here and there until almost two years ago when they finally decided to get their asses in gear and it was a kick in the ass from our late friend Finn that got them to roll back into the sack."

"Language!" Rachel scolded, covering Beth's ears as Puck laughed and looked towards the ceiling.

"So Puck, Quinn, congratulations, we love you and this is for you," said Santana. As the music started, Quinn smiled and the guests clapped and cheered as the upbeat music to "Let My Love Open The Door" by Pete Townshend.

_Santana: When people keep repeating_

_That you'll never fall in love_

_Brittney: When everybody keeps retreating_

_But you can't seem to get enough_

_Both:Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_To your heart_

_Both with current New Directions(Girls) Let my love open the door (Ooh)_

_Let my love open the door(Ooh)_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Santana(current New Directions): When everything feels all over (My love open the door, ooh)_

_Everybody seems unkind_

_Brittney(current New Directions):I'll give you a four leaf clover(My love open the door Ooh)_

_Take all worry out of your mind_

_Both with current New Directions: Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_To your heart_

_Let my love open the door(ooh)_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Santana: I have the only key to your heart_

_I can stop you falling apart_

_Brittney: Try today, you'll find this way_

_Come on and give me a chance to say_

_Santana: Let my love open the door, it's all I'm living for _

_Release yourself from misery_

_There's only one thing gonna set you free_

_Santana with Brittney and current New Directions: That's my love, that's my love_

_Both with New Directions: Let my love open the door(Ooh)_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Brittney(current New Directions): When tragedy befalls you (Ooh)_

_Don't let it drag you down_

_Love can cure your problems_

_You're so lucky I'm around_

_Both with New Directions: Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_To your heart_

The guests cheered and clapped as Brittney, Santana, Jane, Spencer, Mason, Madison and the underclassmen of the New Directions took a bow and they headed back to their seats. Puck and Quinn joined their friends, siblings(in Puck's case) and their daughter at the Bridal Party Table and the guests noticed the lone empty white chair with a "Reserved" sign on it.

"And now," continued Will, "I would like to introduce the maid of honor, Miss Rachel Berry."

The guests clapped and Rachel smiled as she hugged Will and took the microphone from him.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," said Rachel. She turned to the guests. "Hi everyone, I'm Rachel Berry." She gave a small wave. "Umm, please bear with me as I was asked to read TWO speeches tonight. To save my tears, I'll read mine first."

Rachel pulled a piece of notebook paper out from in between her dress as Puck smiled while pulling out Finn's letter.

"Okay, so Puck, Quinn, when we first knew each other, we hated each other," said Rachel. "Well, you two hated and tormented me, and I wanted to hide in my room for the rest of my life. Puck, I still haven't forgiven you for that slushie!" Everyone laughed as Puck rolled his eyes.

"But then Mr. Schue and the Glee Club happened," Rachel continued. "I think I always knew from the moment Finn told me that you were pregnant with Beth, Quinn, that Puck was Beth's father. I saw how Puck looked at you and vice-versa. I always knew you two were meant to be together. Quinn, when you told me our junior year about your past, I was so grateful that we were finally becoming friends. Of course Puck and I had always known each other from Temple and I think Glee Club changed both of you for the better. And then there was of course when Finn and I almost got married, and you came around and were on your way and got in your accident, I felt guilty. I partially blamed myself for rushing you to hurry to City Hall. We didn't get married that day because you got hurt and because Finn and I wanted our best friends to stand up with us and watch us get married. Anyways, um, I just want to say that I'm so happy you two are doing what Finn and I should have done four years ago. He loved you guys so much. You also gave me a little sister in Beth when my biological mother adopted her so thank you for that. I'd always wanted a younger sibling and I was so grateful to you two for that so thank you. And wherever we are five, ten, or twenty years from now, I know we'll always remember Finn and how our friendships all started and how all of the New Directions are just one big happy family."

As Rachel folded up her speech, the guests and the New Directions clapped as Rachel hugged Quinn and Puck, and Beth hugged her adopted big sister.

"I love you too, Rachie," said Beth.

"Aw, thanks Bethie," said Rachel, hugging Beth back. Puck handed Rachel the envelope.

"Are you sure you'll be okay reading this? Cause I can, if you want me to," said Puck.

"I'll be fine," said Rachel. "But just in case, can I borrow your handkerchief again, Quinn?" Quinn laughed and handed Rachel her handkerchief.

"Okay everyone, this other speech, please bear with me," said Rachel. "There may be some tears. I know some of you are wondering who Finn is. It's more of who Finn was. Finn was originally supposed to be the Best Man. That's why there's an empty seat here next to me. Finn was the love of my life, Puck's best friend, and of course Quinn's ex-boyfriend but again we won't go back to Babygate."

There was laughter from those that knew the four's history and a few people smiled.

"Finn died three years ago. It's still hard for me to talk about how he died," continued Rachel. Burt and Carole Hummel were seated with Judy and Ruth and they nodded, as Judy and Ruth patted them both on their shoulders.

"His mom and his step-dad are here tonight," Rachel continued. "When they were cleaning out Finn's room after he died, they came across a box in his closet. Inside were several handwritten letters addressed to me along with several keepsakes of Finn's and mine. When Carole was looking through the box, she came across another letter, addressed Puck and Quinn, to be opened on their wedding day. And I know the contents of this letter because Finn told me before he died. This will give everyone who was close to Finn some closure about his death."

The New Directions looked at each other in confusion. Rachel began to open the envelope as she continued to speak.

"Puck and Quinn asked me to read the letter," Rachel continued. "None of us have actually read this letter but I know what it contains so I apologize for the tears in advance."

Rachel unfolded the paper and smiled at Finn's handwriting. As she read it outloud to everyone, Rachel could hear his voice in her head.

"It's dated April 23rd, 2013. Dear Puck and Quinn," started Rachel, "Congratulations. You two finally did it and got married. I always knew you would. This letter is actually not just addressed to you, but to all of the original New Directions, our friends, Mr. Schue, Emma, and my mom and Burt. If you are reading this letter, then I am gone. I haven't been honest with anyone, except for Rachel, but I'll get to that in a minute. I didn't shoot myself in the leg when I went into the Army. That never happened. I didn't want to tell anyone, because I didn't want you guys to fret. I don't know how much longer I have. Weeks if that. I went for a routine physical before the end of Boot Camp and the doctors found out I have Cancer."

There was a gasp from everyone in the room that had known Finn, the loudest from Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Will and Emma. Rachel's was more of a sob as she continued reading.

"I'm writing this just before Regionals. I can't be there because of what I did to Mr. Schue and Emma and how I behaved. I'm sorry. I'm with Rachel in New York, while everyone is probably at Regionals. I told Rachel the truth last night. She knows I'm dying and we are spending as much time together as we can before I go. This is going to be my real Eulogy. And if I know you two, Puck and Quinn, you've asked Rachel or Sam or even Kurt to read this out loud at the reception."

Rachel laughed quietly as she wiped tears from her face.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for how I treated you two when we were sophomores and you two told me that Puck was Beth's father and not me. I think I always knew, but I just didn't want to believe it. I wish you had been honest with me, Quinn. If you had been honest with me from the start, I probably would have forgiven you two a lot sooner. I know giving Beth up wasn't easy, but I know you were doing it for her, and for yourselves. I bet she is a beautiful little girl now and I know she is there with you two to celebrate your special day. Rachel told me she had always wanted a little sister and I'm thanking you for doing that by letting Shelby adopt Beth. Beth, sweetie, if you ever want to know about your Uncle Finn, just ask Rachel and she'll-" There was a pause as Rachel tried not to sob and she regained her composure.

"Just ask Rachel," repeated Rachel, "and she'll give you the whole story about the New Directions and how we all came to be the best friends ever."

By now, tears were falling fast from Rachel's eyes as the Original New Directions gathered around their friend to console her as she read the letter.

"Puck, Quinn, I love guys. You're the best friends I ever had. Puck, you're my wingman and my brother from another mother. Q, you will always be my first love, but I know I was never yours. Puck was your first love. I always knew that too. So did Rachel. You and Puck are soulmates, just like Rachel and I are. There's just something about you two that always clicked. And yes, I knew about all those times you two snuck behind everyone's backs. I saw you two that night after Sectionals after the auditorium emptied out and-" there was a brief pause as Rachel's face reddened. She turned to Puck and Quinn.

"Oh my god you two didn't!" cried Rachel as the rest of the original New Directions read over Rachel's shoulder and gasped at what Finn had seen.

"Eww, gross!" replied Sam.

"Seriously you two?" Santana asked Puck and Quinn. "You couldn't have waited until you got BACK to the hotel?" There was a roar of laughter from the guests who had obviously realized what Puck and Quinn had done in the auditorium after the New Directions had lost the 2012 sectionals to the cheating Warblers and Puck and Quinn sat down mortified in their seats. Mercedes was covering Beth's ears.

"Okay, I'm just going to skip that part because it's not something I think Beth should be hearing from her Uncle Finn's writing," said Rachel and everyone laughed again. She continued on reading.

"Anyways, moving on," Rachel continued reading the letter again. "Quinn, Puck, I wish you nothing but happiness and I'm sorry I'm not there. The doctors wanted me to go on Chemo, but I don't want to let everyone except Rachel know I'm dying. I would rather I just pass on in my sleep and not let anyone know the real truth until you've read this letter.

"Kurt, I'm sorry dude, I'm sorry for everything. I'm so glad I got to call you my brother. I always wanted a brother and honestly, I'm glad it ended up being you. Please take care of Mom and Burt for me. I love you.

"Blaine, please marry Kurt and tell your kids about their Uncle Finn and how we used to have jam sessions in the basement. Take good care of my brother for me.

"Mercedes, my little Wheezy, keep sangin' girl. You are truly a star. Take care of Sam, he loves you very much and I know my death is going to be hard on him.

"Sam, I'm so grateful to have called you my other brother from another mother. And don't let Santana get you down with her snarky "Trouty Mouth' remarks, okay? Please marry Wheezy and have tons of Cookies and Cream babies. I'll miss ya, Bro."

The group laughed as Mercedes and Sam turned bright red and hid their embarassment in their hands.

"Santana, thank you for being my friend. I know we've not always seen eye to eye, and I know you will hold that one spot in your heart for the memories of you and I together. Brittney and you were made for each other. I know you two aren't together now, but by the time you read this letter, I'm pretty sure you'll be back together if not married.

"Brittney, Santana deserves your love and you deserve hers. I know you're smarter than you act and you'll find a way to get back together with her someday. Thanks for being my friend.

"Mike, Tina, you two, well, I love you guys, and if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Mike, I owe you a game or two of Call of Duty next time I see you. That is, IF I see you. You're gonna go far with your dancing Dude. And Tina, you are never forgotten. You are full of so much spunk and energy and I know you are going to be successful in whatever you decide to do.

"The rest of the New Directions, old and new, I love you all. Thank you for letting me live my last months out being your friend, teacher, and mentor. I know some of you that are Upperclassmen probably won't be at Puck and Quinn's wedding, but I wanted to say thank you for being my friends anyways. New New Directions, please keep doing what you're doing and do good in the world. You're all superheroes to me. And if any future New Directions are there, please listen to whoever is running the glee club, whether it's Mr. Schue, Sam, Kurt, or even Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, hopefully your second attempt at a wedding goes off without a hitch and I get to be there as your Best Man. Thank you for being like a father to me, Mr. Schue. You were my first real father figure before Burt. I just wanted to let you know that. Miss Pillsbury, please take care of Mr. Schue and make sure he keeps living his dream of teaching kids how to follow their dreams. I know I've followed mine. I wouldn't have taken over Glee Club if I didn't know what I really wanted to do with my life. I have you to thank for that, and pushing me in the right direction."

Rachel looked over at Will and saw that he was trying to fight back tears as Emma consoled him while Judy bounced Danny on her knee. Rachel continued to read.

"Mom, Burt, I love you. Please forgive me from hiding this from you. I never meant to hurt you guys but I didn't want you two to have to worry about me everyday, and then Burt having another heart attack or something. Grow old together and continue to support the New Directions and make a difference in the lives of all of the people in America in Congress.

"Finally, to Rachel. As I'm writing this, you are picking out your dress for tomorrow when we head to City Hall here in New York and elope."

"ELOPE?" cried the original New Directions, Carole, Burt, Will and Emma. Rachel sighed as she shushed them.

"I love you so much, Baby. You are my shining star. Thank you for marrying me before I die. You are my soulmate. When you have a more private moment with everyone, tell them everything and what we did. You will always be Mrs. Rachel Hudson-Berry. Forever. I love you." Rachel broke down and sobbed hard. Mercedes and Quinn wrapped Rachel in a hug as Puck finished the letter.

"Again, I'm sorry everyone had to find out this way, I figured it would be easier on you then learning the truth. Now you know why Rachel took my death the hardest more than anyone else. She knew the truth. I love you all. Puck, Quinn, I'm raising my coffee mug that's in front of me to you. May you live a happy life together and have lots of babies. If I know you Puck, you're going to name your first son after me and Mr. Schue. You told me that once. Quinn, keep him in line if he's not doing something productive in his life. To Puck and Quinn. Love always, Finn Christopher Hudson."

Puck broke into tears as he finished the letter and the New Directions hugged Rachel, Quinn and Puck, who were sobbing profusely.

"He made me promise not to say anything," Rachel sobbed. "He didn't want you guys to find out I was going to be a widow."

"Oh Rach, it's okay, we know you two were meant to be," comforted Mercedes. At that moment, Will stepped up to the group and spoke into the microphone that sat on the table forgotten.

"Okay, um, everyone, I think we'll wait about fifteen more minutes before we serve dinner so that the wedding party can regain their composure."


	3. Reception Revelations Part 2

Chapter 3: Reception Revelations Part 2

After everyone regained their composure and dinner had been served, Will had asked Quinn if he could step in for the father/daughter dance. Quinn agreed and Puck took the opportunity to dance with Beth. Madison and Jane sang Natalie Merchant's "Kind and Generous" which seemed to fit Quinn and Will's surrogate father/daughter relationship to a T. For the mother/son dance, Tina and Kitty had sung "I Hope You Dance" by Leanne Womack and Emma waltzed slowly around the floor with Danny in her arms.

After Puck and Quinn cut the cake (and smashed it in each other's faces), The New Directions, current or graduated, took turns performing songs, just like they had for the other big weddings. Rachel actually sang something Finn had asked her to sing at Puck and Quinn's wedding.

"Hi everyone," said Rachel. "This song I'm about to sing is something my late husband asked me to sing for Puck and Quinn at their wedding." She briefly looked to the ceiling. "Don't worry Baby, I didn't forget." Everyone chuckled.

"Before I do though, I wanted to talk a little more about Finn," Rachel continued. "Finn and I eloped the day after he wrote that letter. Our wedding feast was dinner at Sardi's, where we had our first date end of junior year after we had broken up and he was trying to get me back." She fought back the tears that were forming. "The other thing we did, and I haven't told anyone, not even his parents or our friends, was we went to a fertility clinic and had InVitro done."

"You're joking!" Quinn gasped at her best friend as everyone froze in shock.

"I'm not Q," said Rachel. "Finn and I had several embryos frozen at a fertility clinic in New York and just recently, I had them transferred here to the clinic in Lima."

Carole and Burt, who were standing near the stage, gasped.

"Rachel, sweetheart, are you saying that you and Finn have babies waiting to be born?" Carole asked.

"Yes," said Rachel, as her mother-in-law came up on the stage and started crying while hugging her. "I'm going tomorrow to have the first two embryos transferred."

"Oh sweetie, oh, this is the best thing anyone could ever give us," said Carole. Burt joined them on the stage and hugged Rachel as well.

"He loved you so much," Burt said, hugging Rachel. "I'm so glad you get to continue his legacy."

"Me too," said Rachel, laughing as a few tears fell from her face. "Okay, I have to continue before I totally lose it." Everyone laughed and Carole and Burt made their way off the stage.

"Anyways, the day after we went to the clinic, Finn went back to Lima. A couple weeks later, Finn was gone. Puck had found him in their dorm, completely lifeless on his bed and when Puck told me, I knew that his cancer had gotten to him. The coroner had ruled it a natural death, but I knew the truth. That's why I was the most broken-hearted out of everyone. Just before Finn left me in New York, we were dancing to a song on the radio in the living room of the loft. Finn said 'Rach, when Puck and Quinn get married, I want you to sing this song at their reception. I want you to remember that you will never be alone. You have your family, our friends, my family, our future children, and always me. Don't forget about the star. Always look up to my star if you ever get lonely.' So ladies and gentlemen, this song is to Puck and Quinn, from me and Finn. You are not alone."

The jazz band started playing Patty Griffin's "Not Alone" and everyone let Puck and Quinn dance first before joining them.

_Rachel: She sees him laying in the bed alone tonight_

_The only thing a touching him is a crack of light_

_Pieces of her hair are wrapped around and 'round his fingers_

_And he reaches for her side, for any sign of her that lingers_

_And she says you are not alone_

_Laying in the light_

_Put out the fire in your head_

_And lay with me tonight_

Sam led Mercedes out onto the dance floor and was drying her tears from Rachel's revelation.

"Hey, you okay Babe?" Sam asked Mercedes. "Please don't cry. He's in this room you know. I can feel him."

"I know, that's why I'm crying," said Mercedes. "I swear to God I saw him sitting in his chair earlier but it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me."

Sam laughed and looked over to the Bridal Party Table and Finn's chair and started to remember all the good times they had with Finn.

_Rachel: One of them bullets went straight for the jugular vein_

_There were people running a flash of light_

_Then everything changed_

_Nothing really matters in the end you know_

_All the worry is over_

_Don't be afraid for me my friend, one day we all fall down forever_

_And you are not alone_

_Laying in the light_

_Put out the fire in your head_

_And lay with me tonight_

"What are you thinking about, Puck?" Quinn asked her husband.

"How much I frickin' miss Finn," Puck whispered to his bride. "Mercedes says she swears she saw him sitting in his chair."

"If it makes her feel any better, I saw Finn too," Quinn whispered back.

"Really?" Puck asked. "Where is he now?"

"Standing by the door," whispered Quinn. "Spin me around so you can look."

As Puck turned them so he could look at the door, he grinned.

_Rachel: The wedding date was June just like any other bride_

_She loved him like no one before, it was good to be alive_

_But sometimes that can slip away as fast_

_As any fingers through your hands_

_So you let time forgive the past and go and make some other plans_

_And you are not alone_

_Laying in the light_

_Put out the fire in your head_

_And lay with me tonight_

_You are not alone_

_Laying in the light_

_Put out the fire in your head_

_And lay with me tonight_

As Rachel ended the song, she looked up to the ceiling.

"We love you Finn," whispered Rachel. As everyone clapped, no one but Puck and Quinn noticed the tall brown-haired man standing by the door, dressed in all white. Puck smiled and gave his best friend a thumbs-up while Quinn waved and he returned it before heading out the door.

"Puck, who were you giving a thumbs up to?"

Puck was snapped out of his trans and saw that Rachel and the others were looking at the bride and groom with curiosity.

"Yeah, who were you waving to, Quinnie?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh no one, just a friend who couldn't stay and had to leave," murmured Quinn as she looked up at Puck. The two burst out into laughter and the other New Directions gave an odd look.

"Okayyy, I think the bride and the groom have been drinking too much," said Santana jokingly.

"Hey, you know I can't drink," Quinn hissed, slapping Santana's arm.

"I noticed that," Judy murmured as she and Ruth looked at their children, also wondering who they had been waving to. "Is there something you two care to share?" There was a smile on her face as she gave them a knowing look.

"Oh yeah, about that," started Puck, scratching his head in thought.

"We're pregnant," Quinn told Judy and Ruth. The two women gasped.

"Oh, sweetie, we're so happy for you two!" said Judy, hugging her daughter.

"Oh, I get to be Nana Ruth again!" said Ruth excitedly. She hugged the two.

"Well, you'll get to be Nana Ruth for a whole year," said Quinn. "Beth's coming to live with us for a year while Shelby's overseas in London on the West End."

"You didn't tell me that!" Ruth cried to Puck and she smacked him on the arm repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow!" cried Puck as everyone laughed.

"Surprise," Quinn smiled with a laugh. "Okay, now that the surprise is out, the girls and I can sing our song."

"Wait, you guys have a song?" Puck asked Quinn.

"Yeah," said Quinn saucilly as she, Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brittney, and Mercedes headed to the stage.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my new husband and to our friends in the New Directions, old and new," Quinn said into the microphone. "We've been through a lot. We love you. Don't ever change unless it's for the better."

The music started and Puck grinned and nodded in approval.

_Quinn (Santana): I know there is pain (I know there is pain, I know there is pain)_

_Quinn with Girls(Santana): Why do lock yourself up in these chains? (these chains, these chains _

_Rachel: No one can change your life except for you_

_Tina: Don't ever let anyone step all over you_

_Brittney: Just open your heart and your mind, mmm_

_Mercedes with Girls: Is it really fair to feel this way inside?_

_Santana: Ooh _

_Girls: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_

_Turn around and say goodbye_

_Until then baby are you gonna let them_

_Hold you down and make you cry_

_Rachel: Don't you know?_

_Girls: Don't you know things can change_

_Things'll go your way_

_Mercedes: If you hold on for one more day_

_Girls: Can you hold on for one more day_

_Santana: Things'll go your way_

_Brittney and Tina(Santana): Hold on for one more day (one more day)_

_Quinn with Girls (Santana):You could sustain (you could sustain , you could sustain)_

_Mmm or are you comfortable with the pain?_

_Quinn(Tina): You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (no baby)_

_You got yourself into your own mess (ooooooo)_

_Mercedes(Rachel): Lettin' your worries pass you by (lettin' your worries pass you by)_

_Baby don't you think it's worth your _

_Girls: Time to change your mind?_

_Santana: Noo noo_

_Girls: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_

_Turn around and say goodbye_

_Until then baby are you gonna let them_

_Hold you down and make you cry_

_Rachel: Don't you know?_

_Girls: Don't you know things can change_

_Things'll go your way_

_Mercedes: If you hold on for one more day_

_Girls: Can you hold on for one more day_

_Santana(Quinn): Things'll go your way ( Oh, Things'll go your way)_

_Tina: Hold on for one more day_

_Quinn: I know that there is pain_

_But you hold on for one more day_

_And you _

_Quinn with Rachel and Tina: Break free from the chains_

_Quinn: Yeah I know that there is pain_

_But you hold for one more day_

_And you break free right from the chains_

_Rachel with Girls: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to_

_Turn around and say goodbye (and say goodbye)_

_Until then baby are you going to let them_

_Hold you down and make you cry_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't you know (no) things can change (no)_

_Things'll go your way_

_Quinn with Girls: If you hold on for one more day, yeah_

_Can you hold on_

_Don't you know things can change_

_Things'll go your way_

_Mercedes: If you hold on for one more day_

_Girls: Can you hold on_

_Can you hold on_

_Mmm... Can you hold on baby_

_Quinn: Won't you tell me now_

_Quinn with Girls: Hold on for one more day_

_Cause it's gonna go away_

_Girls: Don't you know things can change_

_Things'll go your way_

_If you hold on for one more day yeah_

_Quinn: Can't you change it this time_

_Make up your mind_

_Girls: Hold on Hold on_

_Hold on Hold on, baby hold on_

_Turn around, Just turn around baby_

_Hold on for one more day, Cause_

_It's gonna go your way_

The guests cheered and applauded as the girls took a bow and hugged their friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the bride to throw the bouquet!" said Will into the microphone. "Can all single ladies please gather on the dance floor!"

There was a mad scramble by the single ladies in the room. Rachel, Brittney and Santana laughed as they watched Mercedes and Tina join Kitty, Jane, Madison and the other girls in the front of the women that had gathered in front of Quinn, who now stood on the stage again.

"Ready?" Quinn asked as the band played a instrumental version of "Going To The Chapel". She turned her back to the girls and threw the bouquet over her head. She turned to see the women scrambling for the bouquet and she laughed and clapped as Mercedes and Tina were both holding onto the bouquet and the other girls were clapping and cheering as the two busted out in laughter as they looked over at Sam and Mike, who were groaning.

"Okay, I guess it's up to Sam and Mike to catch the garter to decide which couple is next," Quinn teased into the microphone. "Oh Pucccck." There was a teasing tone to her voice as Puck's eyes lit up and he gleefully grinned.

"Excuse me boys," Puck said to Sam, Artie, Mike, Blaine and Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Beth, come here for a sec," Sam said to Beth. "Uncle Sam needs your help."

"With what?" asked Beth.

"Uncle Sam wants your help catching the garter so he can marry your Aunt Cedes, okay?"

"Okay!" said Beth.

As Quinn sat in the chair that Rachel had placed by the stage, the guys were already lining up on the dance floor, eager to be the one to catch the garter. The guests were hooting and hollering lewd things as Puck, just as Santana had predicted, went head first under Quinn's dress. Quinn giggled as Puck placed several kisses up the side of her thigh.

"Blue?" Quinn heard Puck shout. "REALLY?"

"It was from your mother," Quinn muttered. She squealed as she felt his tongue brush the side of her leg and she laughed as she felt him grab the garter with his teeth and retreat from under her dress. As he emerged, the crowd cheered as he gave a cheesy grin, the garter in between his teeth and he turned to Quinn, who was laughing.

"I think I'm going to like being married even more now," said Puck, waggling his eyebrows as he removed the garter from his mouth. "Okay boys! Line up!"

Puck stood on the stage as Quinn walked over to join the girls.

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked.

"Over there with Sam," said Rachel, pointing to the six year old who was sitting on Sam's shoulders.

"Seriously Sam," muttered Quinn. "That's cheating."

"Better get ready, Cedes," teased Kitty. The girls laughed. Sure enough, as Puck flung the garter backwards, Sam held Beth up some more and she caught the garter for him. The crowd laughed as Beth handed it to Sam and he high-fived her.

"Thank you Dahlin'," said Sam in his Cagney voice.

"You're welcome, Uncle Sam," said Beth. Sam grinned and walked over to Mercedes, who was blushing.

"Shall we?" Sam cheekily asked, holding out a hand to his girlfriend.

"We shall," said Mercedes.

As the two waltzed away to the dance floor to an upbeat song that Kurt and Blaine were singing, Puck and Quinn noticed Beth was getting tired.

"I think someone's ready for bed," murmured Quinn as Puck picked up a sleepy Beth.

"Yeah, we should probably wrap up the festivities," said Puck.

After a few more songs, Puck and Quinn had the last dance of the night actually be a thank you to their friends and family by singing a duet.

"We just want to say thank you to everyone for making today so special," said Quinn. "And if our mothers haven't spread the word yet, we wanted to let everyone know that we're extending our growing family."

There were cheers and congratulations from the guests who hadn't heard the news and Puck grinned.

"Anyways, Quinn and I wanted to send you all off with the last dance of the night while we sing," Puck added. "Thank you again everyone." The band started to play John Mayer and Katy Perry's "Who You Love" and Puck and Quinn started to sing as they swayed to the music.

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn:Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn: Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming_

_And sometimes I don't know which way to go_

_And I tried to run before_

_But I'm not running anymore_

_Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know_

_That you love_

_Puck and Quinn: Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn: Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn:Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming_

_Who you're dreaming of_

_Puck and Quinn: If it's who you love_

_Then it's who you love_

_Quinn: My boy, he ain't the one that I saw coming_

_And some have said his heart's too hot to hold_

_And it takes a little time_

_But you should see him when he shines_

_Cause you never wanna let that feeling go_

_When you love_

_Puck and Quinn: Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn: Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn:Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming_

_Who you're dreaming of_

_Puck and Quinn:If it's who you love_

_Then it's who you love_

_Puck and Quinn: Ooh (continuously)_

_Puck and Quinn: Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn: Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: You love_

_Puck and Quinn:Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Puck: Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming_

_Who you're dreaming of_

_Puck and Quinn: If it's who you love_

_Then it's who you love_

_Quinn:It's who you love_

_Who you love_

_Who you love_

_Who you love_

_You're the one I love_

As the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered and Puck and Quinn joined their friends and hugged them.


	4. A Surprise Visit

Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit

After everyone cleaned up the reception area, Puck and Quinn loaded all of their gifts from the guests into the back of Puck's pickup truck. The original New Directions were going to take the limo and meet Puck and Quinn back at Judy Fabray's house to open presents. After Puck and Quinn got Beth out of her flower girl dress and into bed in Frannie's old room, the two changed out of their clothes and into something more comfortable.

They headed downstairs to find Rachel and the others setting the presents up in the living room, while Judy was passing out cups of coffee to them.

"I'll write down names and such while you guys open your gifts," said Ruth as she pulled a pad of paper from her purse.

"Okay, who do we start with?" asked Quinn.

"Let's start with the cards first," said Judy as she placed the card box in front of them.

Gifts were opened left and right by Puck and Quinn. Most of the cards included cash or checks but there were also several gift cards to Pottery Barn and Macy's.

As Puck opened one of the larger presents, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Quinn, getting up. She headed to the door and opened it and she gasped.

"Hi Quinnie," said Russell Fabray, holding a large present, a petite woman standing with him.

"Dad," Quinn said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Making up for the last six years," said Russell. "I didn't even know about the wedding until I saw Frannie's Facebook post. You should have told me, I would have come today. Can, can we come in?"

"Sure, I guess, it's Mom's house, I think that really should be up to her," said Quinn.

"They can come in, Quinnie," said Judy politely as she saw her ex-husband and his new wife standing at the door. Puck and the others had come to see what all the commotion was about and Puck growled at the sight of Russell Fabray.

"Oh, it's you," Puck muttered.

"Puck," warned Quinn.

"Hello Noah," said Russell, extending a hand to his new son-in-law. "Congratulations. Welcome to the family and thank you for finally making an honest woman out of my daughter."

"Er, thanks, and well, I guess you're welcome," said Puck, shaking his hand with a hint of shock on his face.

"This is my wife, and your step-mother, Quinnie," Russell said, pointing to the petite brunette. "Toni, this is my daughter Quinn, her husband Noah, and their friends from high school. You remember my ex-wife of course."

"Judy," said Toni curtly.

"Hello Toni, nice to see you again," said Judy politely. "And this is Noah's mother Ruth."

"How do you do?" asked Ruth. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The silence was finally broken when the group heard a voice.

"Mommy?"

Quinn turned to the stairs to find Beth standing on the second to last bottom step, clutching her stuffed lamb and blanket.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" asked Quinn, taking her daughter into a hug.

"Bad dream," replied Beth.

"Is that Beth?" Russell asked in shock, taking in the sight of the little girl. Was this really his granddaughter? The same one he had been so upset at Quinn over?

"Yep, that's Beth," said Puck proudly. Russell handed the gift to Toni and approached Quinn and Beth.

"Hi Beth," said Russell. "I'm your Grandpa Russ. God Quinnie, she looks just like you."

"She has Puck's dopey smile," Quinn replied. "Beth, can you say hi to your grandpa?"

"Hi," replied Beth shyly.

"Shelby moved overseas for work and Puck and I are going to take care of her for the next year," Quinn added.

"Oh, that's wonderful," said Russell. "I hope I get to see you more then, Beth."

"Come on, Bethie, I'll put you back to bed," said Mercedes, holding a hand out to the little girl.

"Night Grandpa," said Beth, hugging Russell. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

"Me too, Sweetie," said Russell, a tear falling down his face as he returned the hug. After Beth hugged and kissed everyone goodnight again, Mercedes led Beth upstairs.

"Can I get you two a cup of coffee?" Judy asked her ex-husband.

"That would be lovely, thank you Judy," said Toni. "Black is fine."

"Sure, and you, er, know how I take it," said Russell politely as Quinn led them into the living room.

The group sat back down and Toni handed Quinn their gift as Mercedes returned.

"I hope you like them," Russell replied. "They're for your mantle."

"Thanks Dad," said Quinn. She opened the gift and pulled out several smaller boxes.

"Precious Moments figurines! Just like the ones I had growing up!" gasped Quinn. "And they're the wedding ones! Oh thank you Dad. Thank you Toni, we'll cherish these, we really will."

"There's one more in there I thought you two should have for an everyday reminder, and I bought this not knowing Beth was going to live with you for awhile," added Russell. Quinn pulled out the last figurine box and she smiled.

"Oh, it's Beth and my, well, her lamb," smiled Quinn. "Thank you Daddy, this is wonderful." Quinn gently set the figurines back in the box and set it aside and hugged her father and her step-mother.

Just then, Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Oh excuse me," said Rachel. She stood up and answered the phone, politely walking away from the group. "Hello?" A pause. "Yes, this is Rachel Berry." Quinn saw the color quickly drain from Rachel's face as there was a long pause in between conversation. "Yes, I am." Another pause. "Yes, she is here with her biological parents." This perked up Puck and Quinn's interest as the only person Rachel and the person on the other end could be talking about was Shelby. "Yes, I will tell them. Please keep us posted. Thank you, goodbye."

As Rachel hung up, Puck and Quinn watched as Rachel came back into the room, tears falling from her face.

"Rachel, what is it?" asked Quinn, standing up in front of her friend.

"It's Shelby," said Rachel. "Her plane went missing over the Atlantic Ocean." Everyone gasped and Puck immediately turned on the news to see if they were talking about it.

"_Breaking news out of New York,"_ said the announcer. _"British Airways Flight 545 out of JFK heading for London Heathrow has disappeared over the Atlantic Ocean. Officials do not know if the plane has crashed or not but all communication has been lost with the plane. They've reported the plane's transponder turned off. Several reports are coming in that several celebrities were aboard the flight, including Broadway sensation Shelby Corcoran, mother of former Broadway star and Lima resident Rachel Berry, and also Knicks basketball legend Harry Schumacker. No other details are available at this time. A press conference has been scheduled for two hours from now."_

"Oh Rachel," murmured Mercedes as Rachel burst into tears. Everyone immediately consoled the crying girl as Puck and Quinn sat in shock.

"Oh Puck, what do we tell Beth?" Quinn murmured, tears falling down her face. Puck pulled her close to him and sighed.

"I don't know," murmured Puck.

After everyone had finished watching Puck and Quinn open their gifts and continuously watched CNN for any updates on Shelby's plane, the group parted ways for the evening.

"We'll be back in the morning, okay Rach?" Mercedes asked. Rachel nodded and Mercedes hugged her.

As Rachel closed the door behind Sam and Mercedes, she turned back to Puck, Quinn, and Judy, Russell and Toni, who were saying their goodbyes.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about Shelby," said Russell, offering his condolences. "If there's anything Toni and I can do, let us know, alright?"

"Thank you Mr. Fabray, that's very kind of you," said Rachel. Russell patted her shoulder and Toni squeezed her hand.

"You're welcome. Goodnight everyone, and Quinnie, give Beth a hug and kiss for me please," said Russell.

"Sure thing Dad, thank you," said Quinn, hugging him. As Russell and Toni left, Quinn sighed.

"I'm sorry your guys' wedding night was ruined," said Rachel.

"It's okay Rach, you're more important," said Puck. "Besides, Quinn and I are holding off on the honeymoon anyways."

"You can stay here tonight if you want, Rachel," said Judy. "I'll make up the guest room for you."

"No thanks, Mrs. Fabray, but thanks for offering," said Rachel. "I really should get back to Burt and Carole's. I've got my appointment at ten at the clinic. I'm glad they're open on Sundays."

"Okay Rach, we'll keep you posted if we hear anymore, okay?" Quinn replied. She hugged Rachel. "We love you. Thank you for everything tonight and I know Finn was there tonight, smiling and watching us."

"You felt him too?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"We all did," said Puck. "I even swear that Mercedes, Quinn and I saw him, like he was watching us for awhile."

Rachel laughed.

"That wouldn't surprise me," said Rachel, grabbing her garment bag and suitcase. "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow after my appointment for brunch, right?"

"Yes, 1:30 at Breadstix," said Quinn. Rachel bid them goodbye and left Judy, Puck and Quinn in the foyer.

"Alright, well, I'm going to head to bed, we can organize the gifts later after brunch or something," said Judy. She hugged and kissed her daughter and new son-in-law.

"Goodnight Mom," said Quinn. "We'll lock up." Judy nodded and headed upstairs. Quinn locked the front door and turned on the porch light and sighed.

"Come on Babe, let's go get some sleep," said Puck. Puck and Quinn headed up the stairs and into Quinn's old room and they laid down on the bed.

"Sorry tonight was such a mood killer," said Puck, stroking her stomach softly.

"It's fine, Puck," said Quinn. "I kind of don't want to with Beth in the next room anyways."

"She's going to have to get used to it," Puck replied. "God, how do you tell a little girl about death?"

"I don't know," Quinn murmured. "We're going to have make all kinds of phone calls and arrangements, starting with Beth's school. We're also going to have to figure out how we get full custody. I don't think Shelby had a will."

"Rachel is calling Shelby's lawyer in the morning I think," said Puck as he snuggled with his wife. "I'm sure she'll ask."

* * *

Sometime later, Puck and Quinn had fallen asleep. Just as the sun was starting to rise, the door to Quinn's old room slowly opened.

"Mommy? Daddy?" said Beth as she poked her head in. Beth noticed that her parents were out like a light, laying very close to each other on the bed. Beth quietly tiptoed in, clutching her lamb and blanket and walked over to Quinn's side of the bed.

"Mommy?" Beth asked again. Quinn slowly opened one eye and saw Beth.

"Mmm, morning Beth," said Quinn.

"Can I lay with you and Daddy?" asked Beth. "I don't feel good."

"Sure baby, what's wrong?" asked Puck, who was now awake.

"Does your tummy hurt? Did you eat too much last night at the party?" asked Quinn as Beth climbed into the bed and snuggled in between Puck and Quinn.

"No, I just feel bad," said Beth. "And like really sad."

_She probably knows in her heart that Shelby's gone..._ Quinn thought.

"Oh honey, it's okay," said Quinn, stroking her hair. "It's still quite early, let's go back to sleep. Do you want Mommy and or Daddy to sing? Would that make you feel better?"

"No, not really," replied Beth.

"Qkay, well let's go back to sleep then Monkey Face," said Puck. The two newlyweds cuddled with their daughter and the three fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Judy awoke the three for a light breakfast. Puck and Quinn decided they would tell Beth about the accident then.

"Oooh, bacon, Mom, you are a lifesaver," said Quinn as she walked into the kitchen. "Your grandbaby is craving bacon just like Beth craved."

Judy smiled and set a plate of bacon in front of Quinn and Quinn closed her eyes in bliss as she bit into the first piece.

"Mmmm," said Quinn. As Beth sat down and Judy placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her, Puck leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Don't have an orgasm now," teased Puck. "Should I tell her or do you want to?"

"I'll do it," Quinn whispered back. Quinn looked at Beth.

"Beth, sweetie, there's something we need to tell you," said Quinn. "It's about Momma."

"Did she call?" asked Beth.

"No, er, god, this is hard to do," said Quinn. She took a deep breath. "Beth, last night, after you went back to bed, someone called Rachel's phone. Your momma's airplane disappeared over the ocean with your momma on it. They don't know where it is."

"Wait, what?" asked Beth. "You mean, Momma's gone?"

"We're so sorry, Baby, but it doesn't look good," said Puck, sitting next to Beth.

"Why don't you finish your breakfast, and then we'll do something together, how does that sound?" asked Quinn.

"I guess," said Beth sadly.

After Beth finished her breakfast, Quinn made her go upstairs and change clothes. While she was doing that, Puck and Quinn turned on CNN for any more updates.

"_New details are coming into the disappearance of Flight 545,"_ said the reporter. _"Debris from the plane was spotted in the Scotland Highlands, and it is likely the plane exploded in midair. Witnesses report hearing a loud explosion and seeing a massive fireball fall from the sky. This is a horrible reminder of the tragic loss of the PanAm flight that exploded over Lockbee, Scotland in 1988. FAA officials are now calling this tragedy an act of terrorism but will know more as soon as the black boxes are found. Officials have confirmed that all 245 passengers and crew on board, including Broadway star Shelby Corcoran and basketball legend Harry Schumacker, were killed. No other names are being released until notification of family occurs."_

Puck sighed as Quinn and Judy cried and he shut off the televsion as Beth came back downstairs.

"Daddy, why are Mommy and Grandma crying?" asked Beth.

"Monkey Face, they found the plane in Scotland," said Puck, kneeling to her level. "You know how Daddy works for the government to catch bad guys while he's flying his plane?"

"Uh huh," nodded Beth.

"Well, Shelby's plane was attacked by one of the bad guys, and it exploded and everyone on the plane died," said Puck.

"Did they find Mommy yet?" sniffed Beth.

"No, but when they do, the nice people over there will make sure that she's brought home so she can be properly laid to rest," said Puck, holding Beth in a hug. "I'll make sure of it, okay?"

"Okay," said Beth.

* * *

Rachel showed up at the Fabray residence around Noon, a paper pharmacy bag in one hand and her purse in the other. Tears were falling down her face.

"Oh Rachel, Sweetie, I'm so very sorry," said Judy as she wrapped the petite girl in a hug.

"Thanks, I had a feeling the outcome wasn't going to be good anyways," said Rachel. "I assume Beth knows?"

"Yeah, she knows," said Quinn. "How did your appointment go?"

"Baby 1 and Baby 2 are in there," said Rachel. "Now all I have to do is take a test to make sure they were accepted by my uterus."

"Come on, you can use my bathroom," said Quinn, grabbing her hand. "I just can't believe we're gonna be pregnant together."

Rachel smiled as the two girls headed upstairs. Puck followed them while Judy and Beth sat and played a game.

"Well?" Puck asked as he sat on the bed and the girls emerged from the bathroom.

"There's going to be Finchel babies," smiled Quinn. Puck grinned and hugged Rachel.

"Congrats my Jewish American Princess," said Puck, kissing her cheek. "Oh I wish Finn was here. He would be flipping out."

"I know," said Rachel, wiping tears from her face. "I have to call the specialist now and tell him. Oh I can't wait to tell Burt and Carole."

Rachel made a quick phone call to the Fertility clinic to tell them the transfer had been successful and then she called Burt and Carole to tell them to meet the group at Breadstix in an hour.

After everyone packed up and loaded into Judy's van, the group headed to Breadstix for brunch.

"There they are," said Mercedes as the group walked into the restaurant and greeted their friends and the Hummels.

"Rachel, we're so sorry about Shelby," said Carole. "You too Beth. If there's anything we can do."

"Yeah," said Burt. "You let us know, okay?"

"Thanks, but I think we'll be okay," said Rachel.

"So, how did your appointment go?" asked Kurt. "Am I going to be an uncle?"

"Yes, both embryos were successfully transferred," said Rachel with a smile. "They'll be arriving in December."

"Yaye! Finchel babies!" said Mercedes excitedly as everyone clapped and cheered and hugged Rachel. Carole was sobbing profusely as a tear fell from Burt's eye.

"Congrats Kiddo," said Burt, hugging and kissing the top of Rachel's head. "Carole and I will help you however we can."

"Thanks Burt," said Rachel as Carole hugged her.

"Oh Sweetie, thank you, thank you for doing this," said Carole. "I feel so much more at peace now knowing that you and Finn did this three years ago."

"He asked me if I would consider doing it and my answer was immediately 'Yes'," said Rachel. "He was the only one I wanted to have babies with, no one else."

"Oh sweetie, he loved you so much," said Carole, taking Rachel into another hug.

"A toast!" said Blaine, raising his glass. "To Puck and Quinn, and to Rachel and the Hudson-Hummels on their new additions!"

"Cheers!" chorused the group, clinking their glasses together.

"Hey, I know this sounds crazy, but do you guys want to go visit Finn later?" asked Rachel. "I was going to place flowers at his grave and tell him about the babies."

"I think that's a great idea," said Kitty.

After the group ate, the New Directions, old and new, headed for the cemetery. The group made their way through the rows of graves until they came to a halt in front of Finn's.

"Hey baby, we're all here," said Rachel, kneeling down and placing a bouquet of roses in front of her husband's grave. "They all know. And guess what? I had the first two embryos transferred today. You're gonna be a daddy by Christmas."

"I know this is going to sound weird guys," said Puck, "but Quinn and I saw Finn at the reception last night."

"What?" asked Mercedes breathlessly. "You mean you actually saw him?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds creepy but he looked like he was finally at peace," said Quinn. "He waved to us and then disappeared."

"Puck and Quinn seeing ghosts, that's a first," said Kurt with a look of horror on his face.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things," muttered Mercedes. "I saw him sitting in his chair."

"I guess the afterlife does exist then," murmured Tina.

"Let's make a pact," said Rachel. "Ten years from now, at this exact moment, we'll meet back here and visit Finn with our families."

"Deal," everyone said.

"Okay, so at 2:45 PM on March 27th, 2026, we'll meet back up here," said Blaine. "Everyone synchronize their watches."

"Aye aye, captain!" saluted Puck jokingly.

_A/N: Epilogue will come later tonight or tomorrow you guys!_


	5. Epilouge

Epilouge

_March 27th, 2026_

_2:30 PM_

_Woodlawn Cemetery_

_Lima, Ohio_

"I hope they show up."

There was a hint of hope in her voice that everyone kept their promise they had made ten years ago. Sure, they still talked to each other, but with everyone moving on in their lives and getting married and raising families, the calls and emails went from frequent to once in awhile.

"Don't worry, they will be," Blaine reassured her.

"I'm glad you guys remembered," she replied smiling at him.

"Well, who wouldn't? It's Finn," Kurt replied.

"Dad, I'm getting restless, what's the whole purpose of this? Who wants to meet at a boring and creepy cemetery?"

"You'll see soon enough, Bud," Blaine replied, patting his eight year-old son on the head. "Why don't you and Christopher kick that hackysack around for a few minutes?"

"I'm so bored, when does Momma Quinn get here? I wanna show her my missing tooth," said the boy's twin sister with her arms crossed as she stood with her cousin.

_Oh those preteen years...now I know who she gets the Diva mode from. Or is it the Head Bitch In Charge personality from Q?_ He thought.

"Tracy Quinn and Hepburn Nicholas Anderson, for once in your life, just be quiet," growled Kurt.

"Look! There's Puck and Momma Quinn!" said Tracy. The group watched as Puck and Quinn climbed out of their large van with Beth and their other eight children in tow.

"Look alive, Kiddos, the Puckerman Squadron is here," Puck announced. "Janie! Madison! Respect the graves, this is a cemetery. You'll wake the dead!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the youngest of their three sets of fraternal twins.

"That's it, time-out you two!" growled Beth as she hoisted the two three year-old girls by the back of their pants and hauled them back towards the van.

"Whoa and I thought Christina had issues at that age," murmured Rachel as she hugged Quinn.

"I thought I was done after William was born," Quinn murmured. "We had Beth and him and my family was complete and then my body decided to bless me with Allison and Amanda. I had to try for another boy just to please Puck and look, I ended up with three sets of fraternal twin girls within a six and a half year span. I keep praying to God this one is a boy." Quinn rubbed her round stomach.

"Seriously, you two are the most fertile couple I have ever met," Kurt muttered. "Puck, you should get a vasectomy."

"Nana won't allow it," replied Beth as she returned from putting the terrors in their three minute time-out. "Says it's a sin to waste pro-creation."

"Mommy!" wailed a little girl sitting near a grave. "Michael and Matty pushed me and Nichole down!"

"MICHAEL! MATTHEW! Stop picking on Noelle and Nikki!" cried Rachel, paying attention to her brood. "Ugh, I swear, those boys are all Finn!"

"Momma Quinn, look, look!' started Tracy as she smiled and pointed to her teeth. "I lost another tooth!"

"So you did," smiled Quinn, cupping Tracy's face and pinching her cheek. "My goodness, you are growing up so fast. Kurt, Blaine what are you feeding them?"

"Certainly not Rabbit Food," came Mercedes' voice and the group turned to see Sam and Mercedes walk up the path with their four kids.

"Hey, you made it!" said Rachel, hugging Sam and Mercedes.

"Just like we promised," said Sam.

"We're here too," came another voice and the group turned to see Kitty, Artie, Mike, Tina, Jane, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Roderick, Brittney and Santana walk up the path with their families.

"Yaye! You guys made it!" said Mercedes, running over and hugging Santana.

"How're you feeling, Quinn?" asked Madison.

"Ready for this one to be out," said Quinn as Puck and Rachel rounded up the Hudson and Puckerman offspring to walk over to Finn's grave. "Two and a half weeks to go, I'm just glad it's one baby. I hope to God this one's a boy."

The group walked over towards Finn's grave.

"So who's grave are we visiting, Mommy?" Seven year-old Sadie Hudson was the spitting image of her father.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Sadie," said Rachel as she walked with her children. They approached the grave and Noelle gasped.

"Mommy, this person has the same last name as us!" said Noelle.

"Of course he does," Rachel said. "Hudsons, front and center, I want to introduce you to the man who gave you life and who you will always call Daddy."

The seven Hudson children gathered near Rachel, lining up from oldest to youngest.

"Dear God, it's the Von Trapp family," muttered Kitty in horror.

"Hey, we're not as bad as those ones over there," teased Rachel, pointing to Puck and Quinn, who were ordering their brood to line up at attention. "They've got the Air Force training."

"Are we late?' asked a voice. The New Directions turned to see Will and Emma walk up the path with Daniel and their ten year old daughter, Rachel Emma Schuester (named after her godmother and mother of course).

"No, you're just in time!" said Rachel.

"Hi Aunt Rachel!" said her namesake, giving her a big hug.

"Hi sweetheart!" she replied. "Okay, so we're all here then. Hudsons, Puckermans, Lopez-Pierces, Hummel-Andersons, Changs, Abrams, McCarthys, Porters, Schuesters, and everyone else. For those of you, who do not know why we are here, this is the gravesite of my late husband and one of the original members of the New Directions, Finn Hudson. Hudsons, this is where your father was laid to rest thirteen years ago."

"Wait, if he died thirteen years ago, then how did we come to be?" asked Christina. "And yes Mom, I had the birds and the bees talk last week at school."

"Ugh, do they still do that so early?" moaned Puck.

"Well Christina, several months before your father died, he found out he had cancer," said Rachel. "We went through a rough patch for several months. A month before he died, your dad told me that he was dying. I was devastated at the words that had come out of his mouth. I was the only person he told. Then he asked me to marry him before he died. The next day, we eloped. Then he asked me if I would be willing to go to a special doctor that would help me and your dad have children after he died. That's how I got all of you. Christopher, Christina, after I told Grandma and Grandpa Hummel and all your aunts and uncles the truth at Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn's wedding, I went to the clinic the next day and had the doctor perform the procedure that put you two in my stomach. It was ten years ago on this day that I had the InVitro done. All us adults came here to tell your father he was going to be a daddy and we made a pact to come back here ten years later with all of our families."

"So we're test-tube babies," Christina muttered. "Angel told me all about that process and how her parents went through it."

"Yes, but you're still 100% Hudson-Berrys," said Rachel. "Your father wanted to make sure we carried on his legacy after he died. I loved and still love him very much. I wanted to tell you guys about your dad before you met Jesse."

"Oh no, please don't tell me," moaned Mercedes. "Berry, you're dating St. James and his inflated ego?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, and he's actually on his way here now with his two kids," said Rachel. "Believe it or not, Jesse and I reunited at my therapy group for widows and widowers last year. His wife died in childbirth after they had their second child. We've been going out for seven months now. He's changed a lot you guys."

"I'm glad you're dating again," said Quinn. "Finn wouldn't want you to be miserable your whole life."

"I know," said Rachel. "And Jesse said he felt like Finn was giving him permission to take care of me. Anyways, kids, and this goes for all you kids, including you, Daniel Finn Schuester." Rachel gave her godson a knowing look and the twelve-year old blushed, having been called out for being Finn's namesake.

"Finn was the greatest man to have ever lived," Rachel continued. "He was a gentle giant. Kind, compassionate, caring, talented, had the most handsome smile, and overall, was the biggest soul at heart. He always put others forward before himself."

"Yeah, before Uncle Puck used to throw me in the dumpster, your dad used to save my designer clothes and satchels," said Kurt. "Your dad knew I was gay way before anyone else did."

"I did too," Mercedes added. "I knew no straight white boy liked Marc Jacobs THAT much."

"You knew I used you as a beard then?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I did," said Mercedes.

"Guys, we're getting a bit off topic here," said Rachel, intervening before another Kurtcedes fight erupted.

"Sorry," Kurt and Mercedes replied.

"Anyways, when Mr. Schue started the Glee Club, it was originally me, Uncle Kurt, Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Artie, and Aunt Tina. And then one day, your dad was in the locker room after football practice, and he was singing in the shower, and Mr. Schue heard him singing."

"And then he blackmailed him into joining and the New Directions were born," Puck added. "One by one, us cool kids joined and then we all became a full Glee Club."

"Anyways, we brought you here so we could tell you who Finn was and how we all became best friends," continued Rachel. "We used to all hate each other. Seriously."

"She's telling the truth," said Quinn. "And Blaine, if you're ever wondering about Tracy's attitude, yes, she gets it from the HBIC." Everyone laughed, including Will and Emma.

"Rachel, sorry I'm late!'

Everyone turned at the voice of Jesse St. James as he walked across the cemetery holding the hand of a blonde-haired little boy, no older than three, and carrying a little girl in his arms. The little girl was no more than two.

"That's okay Jesse, you have good timing," said Rachel. "Hi Ella!" She held her arms out to the little girl and Ella immediately latched on to Rachel.

"Are you being good, Ethan?" Rachel asked the little boy. He nodded as Jesse looked at the other New Directions and shook his head, mouthing the words, "No".

"Hi guys, it's been awhile," said Jesse to the original New Directions. "Don't worry, I'm not the guy that I used to be." He held his hands up in surrender at the glaring looks from Tina and Mercedes.

"It's cool, Dude, just don't break my Jewish American Princess' heart again," said Puck.

"Yes Sir!' Jesse mock-saluted him and everyone else laughed.

"Anyways, kids, this is Jesse St. James," Rachel introduced to the Hudson brood. "And these are his kids. This is Ethan, he's three and a handful, and this is Ella, and she's fourteen months."

Jesse felt a tug on his pant leg and he looked down to see Sadie tugging on his pants.

"I like you. Are you gonna marry my mommy?" asked Sadie.

"Sadie Marie Hudson!" cried Rachel as everyone laughed at Sadie's question and Rachel's shock.

"Well, you know what Sadie?" asked Jesse as he knelt to her level. "That all depends."

"On what?" asked Sadie.

"Well, I wanted to meet you kids and get to know you a bit more," replied Jesse. "You see, I knew your dad too, and I wasn't very nice to him and I kind of regret that now. Had I known that your dad was going to die the same way my girlfriend from college was at some point, I probably would have apologized to him. Then, when I ran into your mommy, she told me about your dad and what happened and that she had all of you kids, and I felt like I owed it to your dad to keep an eye on her for him. But as for me marrying your mom? Well that depends on whether or not she says yes."

There was a gasp from the New Directions.

"Umm, Guys, can you take the kids and give Jesse and me a few minutes alone?" Rachel asked. Jesse saw that there was a bit of shock on her face.

"Sure thing," said Puck. "Okay everyone, I'm in charge . You heard your mother. Let's give them some privacy."

"She likes Itsy Bitsy Spider," said Jesse as Rachel handed a fussy Ella to Beth.

"That used to be my favorite too!" Beth smiled. "Come on Ella, let's go sing."

"Here's her diaper bag," said Jesse, slinging the bag over Beth's shoulder. "Ethan, you'll be okay with them for a little bit, okay? Help Beth with Ella, okay? Tell her what Ella likes."

"Okay," said Ethan as Beth held her hand out to him. As the two walked away with the rest of the group, Jesse and Rachel were left standing in front of Finn's grave.

"Sorry about Sadie and her big mouth," Rachel said. "She gets everything from Finn."

"I can tell," laughed Jesse. "Rach, I meant every word. I already love your kids because they're you and Finn mixed together. You two had something so special and no one could have ever changed that. If you don't want to marry me, I understand if it's too fast for you."

"No, I do want to marry you," said Rachel. "Finn would want me to move on in my life, and have a father-figure for all the kids. I love you. I might not love you just as much as I do Finn, but I do love you and I do want to be with you. Granted, this isn't exactly how I pictured you proposing to me..." There was a hint of teasing in her voice and Jesse laughed, reiterating the words he had said to her all those years ago in Chicago.

"Hmmm, cocky, I like it," Jesse replied teasingly. "So you'll marry me then?"

"If you properly ask me," Rachel replied with a smile. She gasped as Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled out a jeweler's box.

"I was actually planning to do this when we all went out to eat," said Jesse. "Do I have to get down on one knee?"

"Not if you don't want to," Rachel smiled, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Good, because I feel weird doing this in front of Finn, but I wanted his approval," said Jesse. "Rachel Barbra Hudson-Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "Yes, I'll marry you." Jesse slid the diamond ring on her hand and Rachel smiled as she kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

Across the cemetery, Will, Emma and the rest of the New Directions had watched the proposal the whole time.

"I'm glad she's happy," said Quinn. "Rachel deserves it."

"Ditto," said Mercedes. "I might still not like the guy, but I think they're good for each other." A gasp came from Quinn and everyone looked to see her holding her stomach.

"My water broke," said Quinn.

"Oh thank God," muttered Puck. "Rach! Jesse! Get over here quick! Quinn's having the baby!"

Rachel and Jesse hurried over to the group among congratulations from their friends as Quinn was breathing through a contraction.

"Next stop, Lima Memorial!" said Puck. "On the double, everyone! On the double!"

* * *

"I HATE YOU PUCK!"

"She says that every time, doesn't she?" Dr. Wu asked Puck as he prepped Quinn for delivery.

"I really hope this one's a boy, because we are overrun with girls and if they are anything like their mother," muttered Puck.

"Shit, shit, shit, I want this kid out of me, I swear Puckerman, you better hope this is a boy for your sake!' yelled Quinn as she pushed.

"That's it Quinn, good girl, bear down," said the nurse assisting her.

"Lots of dark hair," said Dr. Wu. "Suction, please."

As the head emerged, Dr. Wu suctioned out the nose and mouth. The baby was giving out tiny little sputters and coughs.

"Okay Quinn, big push and your baby will be here," said Dr. Wu. Quinn gave a final push, letting out a cry and she laid back onto the pillow behind her as the baby was delivered. Multiple crys came from the wailing baby as Dr. Wu laid it on Quinn's chest and the nurse covered the waiting newborn with a blanket.

"Oh, oh," murmured Quinn. "Hi Baby, we've been waiting for you, and honestly, I don't care what you are anymore because you are just so precious."

"Puck, would you like to cut the cord?" asked Dr. Wu.

"Sure," said Puck. Puck cut the cord and sat down next to Quinn.

"Ready to look?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded and Puck gently lifted the baby's leg.

"A girl, oh Puck, I'm sorry, I tried you know," said Quinn.

"That's okay Babe," said Puck, kissing her. "We're only thirty-one, we still have a few years left if you want a dozen."

Quinn laughed and kissed him.

"I think a dozen sounds wonderful," Quinn replied.

"I love you," Puck said.

"I love you too," said Quinn.

"So are we going with Drizzle with this one?" Puck teased.

"No, absolutely not, I told you Finn picked out the stupidest name for Beth," said Quinn. "I was actually thinking that we haven't named any of our kids after anything musical. How about Melody?"

"Melody, yeah, I like that," said Puck.

"Melody Rose Puckerman," replied Quinn. "Hi, you are the most wonderful surprise I could ever ask for."

* * *

_You know, it's funny, Puck and Quinn were the first ones out of the New Directions to have the first Glee baby. Beth is nineteen and a freshman at Ohio State now. She had even become the captain of the Cheerios just like her mother. Of course, Beth was also co-captain of the New Directions alongside the captain of the football team and now she is studying music education._

_William is thirteen now and a total Mini-Puck. The three sets of twins are all Quinn, and no doubt they are the spitting image of their mother, sass and all. Those girls are the cutest things ever._

_Melody was not the last Puckerman. Six weeks after Melody was born, Quinn and Puck took the doctor's advice that they could resume having sex and sure enough, nine months later, they finally welcomed not one, but THREE boys. Triplets. Two identical and one fraternal thankfully. That brought the magic number up to eleven Puckerman children. Boy do I feel sorry for any of our teachers still teaching at McKinley._

_Puck and Quinn were done when they hit number twelve last year with Kyle. He is all Puck personality-wise but looks like Quinn._

_Sam and Mercedes still live in L.A. with their four kids, as do Kitty and Artie. Artie is a famous director now. He won his first Golden Globe last month._

_Of course, everyone's scattered around the country. Mike and Tina moved their brood to New York from Chicago a few months ago when Mike was offered a job teaching at Juliard. Tina even goes in now and then to help._

_Santana and Brittney and Kurt and Blaine are neighbors with their families. Hepburn and Tracy still talk to Quinn and Puck. I was always glad Kurt and Blaine told them that Quinn was their egg donor so they knew who their biological mother was (not to mention they have twelve half-siblings)._

_Mr. Schue retired from teaching this past year. He hit the twenty-five year mark and decided, enough is enough. Unique Adams runs Vocal Adrenaline now._

_The other New Directions, they have their families and their careers. When I rebooted the Glee Club, the only one out of that group to have seemed to make it big anywhere was Roderick. I always thought there was something unique about his voice._

_And then there's me and Jesse. We got married six months after he proposed in front of Finn's grave. It was a small wedding, nothing too extravagant. We just had the kids, our families, and the New Directions there. I dropped the Barbra Berry from my name and kept Hudson as my second name. Burt and Carole were so happy for me and Jesse. They agreed that Finn would have wanted me to move on with my life and find someone and settle down. So with my seven and Jesse's two, we had a brood of nine. That was, until a month after the wedding when I realized I was late. Eight months later, Gregory Hudson St. James came into the world. We picked Hudson as his middle name to pay homage to Finn and also to the rest of the brood. Of course, now Jesse and I are expecting our second child together and my ninth and his fourth. Any day now, the doctor says. I will be happy either way, but another girl would be nice._

_I wanted to share Finn's story, and mine, because I wanted people to realize how special he was and how much Glee Club meant to all of us. I still coach the New Directions, of course, because it was what Finn wanted to do, and he wanted me to continue that for him._

_So with that said brings the story of Finn Christopher Hudson and the original New Directions to an end. I love you Finn. You will always be my star._

Rachel sighed and clicked save. She rested a hand on her large belly as she clicked "Print" and the giant manuscript printed out off her printer. Rachel smiled as she looked at the cover page.

_Glee_

_by_

_Rachel Hudson-St. James_

"Hey, you finished it!" came Jesse's voice and Rachel spun around in her chair with a smile.

"Yeah, it's all done," said Rachel. "Dinner almost ready?"

"Actually, all the kids are out of the house," said Jesse, taking her into his arms. "They're all over at Puck and Quinn's for the night."

"Oh really," teased Rachel.

"And I know you're miserable because this one's two weeks late, but I think I have an idea," said Jesse as he pressed a kiss to her bulging belly.

"And what would that be Mr. St. James?" asked Rachel teasingly.

"How about a little snuggle on the sofa over there?" said Jesse. "And then maybe on the faux bear-skin rug?" He pressed a kiss down the side of her neck repeatedly.

"You don't have to-Oh!'

Rachel gasped as she felt a gush of water between her legs.

"Well, I'll be damned, it worked," Jesse grinned.

"Those were your good pants, I'm so sorry Babe," said Rachel as Jesse set her down in the chair.

"That's okay," said Jesse. "I'll go grab you a change of clothes and change my pants and then I'll grab the Go Bag and we'll go, okay?"

"Okay," said Rachel, breathing through a contraction. "Take your time, no hurry with this one."

As Jesse disappeared into the master bedroom, Rachel sighed as she looked over at the picture on her desk. It was the same one the original New Directions had taken all those years ago after they had won sectionals.

"Oh how I wish I could go back just to see you one more time, Finn," whispered Rachel. "I love you. Thank you everyone, it's been an honor."

"Ready Babe?"

Rachel was brought out of her daze as Jesse reappeared with a change of clothes for her in one hand and the Go Bag in the other.

"Yeah, we should call Puck and Quinn to tell them that we're on our way to the hospital."

"I'll call from the SYNC," said Jesse, helping her out the door. Rachel climbed into the car carefully and fastened her seatbelt. Jesse started the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed for Lima Memorial.

"Why don't you put on some music, it always seems to work for a focal point," said Jesse. Rachel nodded and put it on her favorite station.

"Jesse, I don't think we're gonna make it," said Rachel, grabbing his hand.

"Wait, is it coming out now?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, oh god yes," said Rachel as she looked down and saw her son or daughter's head crowning. "Quick, pull over!"

Jesse pulled over to the side of the road in front of the water treatment plant and turned on his hazards. He turned to Rachel to help deliver the baby and saw that Rachel was pulling a wailing baby to her chest.

"Oh, oh, hi Sweetheart," cooed Rachel. "Jesse, it's a girl. We have another girl, just like I wanted."

As Jesse took a video of the moment to show everyone later, it was there in the car that Rachel smiled and cried as the song that came on the radio was the one that brought them all together. Rachel started to softly sing to their newborn daughter as Jesse hurried them to the hospital.

_Just a small town girl..._

_Living in a lonely world..._

_She took the midnight train going anywhere..._


End file.
